


[Podfic] Breaking Point (The Abort, Retry, Fail Remix)

by watery_weasel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a fact about Captain America that the entire world knows now: the last thing he did was commit murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Breaking Point (The Abort, Retry, Fail Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Point (The Abort, Retry, Fail Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980720) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Reader's Notes: Jesus guys I spent like a good hour just editing out tiny little pops in this audio recording for you all. That'll teach me for forgetting to lower the input volume on my microphone from now on.

**Title:** Breaking Point (The Abort, Retry, Fail Remix)  
**Author:** Sineala  
**Reader:** Wateryweasel  
**Length:** 29:37  
  
[{ S T R E A M }](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/breaking%20point.mp3)  
  
[{ T E X T }](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5980720)

[{ D O W N L O A D }](https://www.sendspace.com/file/p8tgvi)


End file.
